


Made of Gold

by triceraclops



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, I will make this ship happen if its the last thing I do, M/M, before everything goes to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceraclops/pseuds/triceraclops
Summary: The castle gardens are beautiful, but Aeleus' eyes are elsewhere.A literally and figuratively flowery moment inspired bythis playlist.





	Made of Gold

They didn’t need to talk, usually. A tilt of the head, a raised eyebrow, a twitch of the lip was all they needed to know just what the other was thinking. No words necessary.

It wasn't strange, then, that when Aeleus came across Dilan sitting in the castle gardens, he received only a hint of a nod as a greeting. For Aeleus, that moment of eye contact was enough to know he was welcome to sit awhile with the other guard. The scent of roses made the air heavy but soft, and as he sat down shoulder-to-shoulder with Dilan he discovered the bench had a glorious view of the sun painting scraps of cloud pink as it crept towards the horizon.

Dilan’s hair was untied and his jacket unbuttoned. He was beautiful, skin glowing gold in the sunlight, but he was always beautiful. Aeleus dragged his eyes from his companion to focus on the sky. It was also beautiful, he supposed.

“Aeleus.” His head flicked to look back at Dilan, who was now regarding him with an odd expression. Satisfaction, anticipation, curiosity? Fear?

Aeleus raised an eyebrow in response.

“What are you thinking?” Dilan’s tone was carefully neutral - he was hiding something, and successfully. Aeleus licked his lips.

“It’s beautiful here.” His voice was quiet, a rumble rather than a whisper. He tried to pull his gaze away from Dilan’s vivid purple eyes, but found himself trapped. He didn’t terribly mind.

“That’s all?” Dilan glanced around at the trellises dripping with velvety blossoms and the glorious orange sky, unsatisfied. He looked back at Aeleus, trapping him once more. “There’s nothing else on your mind?”

“You… are also beautiful,” murmured Aeleus, lost in a sea of violet. “More than anything.”

Dilan said nothing, just held the eye contact with that strange expression still on his face. Aeleus realised his own words and flushed as pink as the roses beside them, apologies rushing into his thoughts then petering out before they reached his tongue. The warmth of Dilan’s body next to his became overwhelming. He still couldn’t figure out how to look away.

Suddenly he’s being kissed, and suddenly he’s kissing back, and suddenly his senses are singing with the feeling of Dilan’s hand on his cheek and Dilan’s earthy-sweet scent and Dilan’s lips on his lips. His eyes slide closed. One hand creeps around Dilan’s waist, pulling him even closer, and another tangles itself in his velvet locs. The sunset and the garden no longer exist, just the kiss and the solid warmth of their bodies entwined. There doesn’t need to be anything else.

Too soon, Dilan pulls away. He regards Aeleus with another unfamiliar expression, something strained and melancholy. The aroma of roses is overpowering, sickly, and Aeleus already misses the smell of Dilan’s skin.

“I apologise. This wasn’t the time.” Dilan’s voice is tense as a bowstring. Aeleus’ brows furrow - what time could be better than this? Dilan brushes Aeleus' hands away and stands stiffly, fastening his jacket then scooping his hair into a ponytail. He doesn’t meet Aeleus’ eye again.

Aeleus watches Dilan walk away, still golden in the light, still beautiful. He tries to call out but his voice fails, lacking the words. They don’t need to talk, usually. Why would they be able to now?

**Author's Note:**

> The tense change was intentional - whether or not it was effective is debatable.


End file.
